the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Cerdan
---- ]] |artist = [[Message Wall:ExcitedGreenPig6| ]] |age = 17 |creator = Unknown |family = *Tina |nickname = *Cerds *Comet *Powerless Punk *Pig |type = Pig Rover |gender = Male A.I |height = 3'1.4" |weight = 275 lbs |eye = Navy Blue |attire = *God Orbs |alignment = Evil |likes = *Helping His Friends *Triumph }} |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Godly Beam *Laser Lure |ability type = Power }} Cerdan''' is a Pig-like Wall-E unit and is the user of the God Orbs. He was evil at first, but after being captured and reprogrammed by the good bots, he became a protecter of the good that wants to fight evil. His creator is unknown.'' '''''__TOC__ Background History 17 years ago, an unknown human wanted to create the pure source of evil out of Platitasten (an artificial elemental compound also known as Ti6W6Pt). When he finished, Cerdan, the newly created bot, punched his creator in the face and used his Jetpack to fly to a small asteroid to retrieve the God Orbs. When he made it back to Mars, he killed several humans and bots. but when the good bots showed up, Reece "walked" up to him, opened a hatch on the back of his head, and reprogrammed him to make him good. From then on, he is now on the good side. Personality Cerdan is an energetic, loyal person that can act dumb at times. But before he turned to the light side, he was a purely evil, bloodthirsty, power hungry, violent, mean, green fighting machine. Forms Cerdan only has one form, due to him being unable to harness Chaos Powers. Delta Form This form is achieved by inserting the eight God Orbs into the palms of his hands. This is the most powerful form Cerdan can achieve. Durability Cerdan is extremely durable in both forms. He can even survive being crushed by a large spike. Strength The most weight Cerdan has ever lifted is 590 lbs, which is more than twice his body weight. God Orbs Cerdan can gain abilities by using the God Orbs. The earth orb can allow him to create land. The leaf orb can allow him to conjure plants. The water orb allows him to squirt water. The air orb allows him to float without his jetpack. The electricity orb can let him shoot electricity beams and can let him run at supersonic speeds. The ice orb can allow him to freeze things. The fire orb can allow him to burn things. And the darkness orb can allow him to cancel light. Relationships THIS SECTION NEEDS TO BE DESCRIPTIVE Reece Needs more detial Wall-E Needs more detial Willow Needs more detial Eve Needs more detial Wall-G Needs more detial Wall-F Needs more detial Doc-E Needs more detial Lass-E Needs more detial Wall-Z Needs more detial Zeve Same with Wall-E. Vote-X Needs more detial Vohantex Needs more detial Drakojet Needs more detial Steve Johansson Needs more detial Trivia *''He is based off the Bad Piggies from Angry Birds.'' *''The "snout" on his face can be used as a satellite dish.''